


what we miss

by coldnerdytrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldnerdytrash/pseuds/coldnerdytrash
Summary: Peter was thirteen; he knew he ought to be able to handle his parents' arguments.   But he couldn't.





	what we miss

They were at it again.

Peter was thirteen; he knew he ought to be able to handle his parents' arguments. But he couldn't. It had become almost a daily occurrence now, started over nothing and spiraled into screaming matches about things they'd done in the past.

"Have you lost your damn mind, Steve?!" Dad was yelling. God, did Peter absolutely hate it when his dad yelled. Either of them.

"I'm not the one constantly trying to put myself in harm's way, all for some stupid atonement!" Papa shouted back.

Peter's knees buckled and he thudded against the wall, sliding down it and sitting on the carpet. There were tears streaming down his face as he just sat there in the hallway, just out of his parents' eyesight, listening to them going at it yet again.

"'Stupid atonement'? I'm sorry, then, Steve, that I can't be as fucking perfect as you! Everything you do is right-"

"I never said that! Don't go putting words in my mouth, Tony-"

"I'm not putting words in your mouth, I'm just voicing what you've clearly been too afraid to for years! You're perfect and righteous and can't ever do anything wrong and you're stuck with me-"

"I never said I was stuck-"

"But you feel it, don't you?!" Dad stopped. He was breathing heavy and Peter knew that he must have been crying, too, as he yelled at Papa. "You feel stuck with me, don't you, Steve?" Dad asked, his voice softer. Peter knew better than to let his dad's quieter tone let him think the argument was even close to over, but, for once, it seemed like it might be for that night.

"I don't feel stuck, Tony," Papa said, voice just as quiet and strained. So he was crying, too, then. Seemed like everyone in the house was. "I just wish you'd come home as _you_." In all of their arguments Peter had heard, he had never heard his Papa's voice crumble like that. “I miss _you_ , Tony, and I'm sick of what you've become." A pause. "I hate what _we've_ become."

Peter was straining to hear his parents now; they had gotten so quiet that it startled Peter when he heard Papa call his name.

"I know you're listening, bud." _And I know you're trying to placate me_ , Peter thought.

"Come on, Petey," Dad called. _Great, now they'll both be on my ass._ Peter sniffed as he stood on shaky knees then made his way into the living room.

Both of his fathers' faces were red from yelling at each other and crying with one another. Peter hated it. He hated being dragged into his parents' arguments.

"How long have you been listening, Pete?" Papa asked. Peter just shrugged. "Peter," Papa repeated, his voice slightly sterner.

"Couple of minutes," Peter muttered. He wiped at his face stubbornly and then crossed his arms. Dad sighed.

"I'm sorry, Pete-"

"You guys always say that," Peter interrupted. "You always tell me that you're so damn sorry after I hear you arguing but you _don't stop arguing_." Peter's voice was tight as he fought off more tears. "What ever happened to the perfectly happy couple that adopted me? The couple who never fought? Because that's all you do together anymore!"

"Peter-" Papa tried, but Peter just shook his head vehemently.

"No! It's true!" Tears were flowing freely down Peter's face again. "You fight and you yell and you scream; you're never happy anymore. I take your apologies and all you do is fight even more!"

"Pete-" Dad said, reaching out a hand to put on Peter's arm, but Peter just jerked away.

"Papa says he misses what you were but I just miss my happy parents!"


End file.
